


Mirror's Blade

by mikugearxd



Series: Mirror's Blade [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Multi, Permanent Injury, Trauma, Vocal Cord Damage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikugearxd/pseuds/mikugearxd
Summary: What if Miku had been the one who went to the fateful Zwei Wing Concert and what if Tsubasa and Kanade survived? Enter the the Mirror's Blade and find out what happen with this strange twist of fate? Major AU Canon Divergence
Relationships: Amou Kanade/Kazanari Tsubasa
Series: Mirror's Blade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129190
Kudos: 11





	1. Fateful Day

It was a beautiful sunny day in Tokyo a young black haired girl was mixed in a large crowd outside of the biggest concert hall in Tokyo. She frowned as she was looking for her best friend who she couldn't find anywhere. She decided to call her friend to see if she made it to the concert.

She dialed up her best friend's phone and listened to it ring before she heard the familiar voice pick up.

The girl said, "Hibiki where are you? We were going to see the Zwei Wing concert together today."  
Hibiki answered, "Gomen Miku! My mom and dad had a family day planed today. I completely forgot about it. I don't think I can make it. I promise I'll make it up to you!" The phone call soon ended.

Miku pouted before making her way to the reception hall. She was upset Hibiki couldn't come to the concert, but she didn't want to miss her chance. She'd have to pick up a CD for Hibiki. She went in and handed the receptionist her ticket. The receptionist took the ticket and handed her a glow stick. Miku made her way to her seat and sat down and waited to for the show to start.

Meanwhile backstage Tsubasa was sitting down against a box staring down at her hands. Could she really do this? Today was a big day for the Commander and everyone else.

She heard her partner approaching, "It's like there is nothing to do to pass the time or anything. The time right before a show sucks, doesn't it?" Tsubasa simply nodded and she looked up at her partner's wild orange hair as she sat down on a box across from her. The woman was clearly a few years older than her, but that didn't bother Tsubasa. Kanade was her best friend and partner.

Kanade said, "We just wanna get out there and go wild, but we can't even do that."

Tsubasa said quietly, "Right…"

The orange haired woman smiled, "What? Are you nervous, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa blushed and answered, "O..of course! Sakurai said today is really important…" Tsubasa was stopped mid-sentence by a flick to the head from her partner

Kanade said, "You're too serious!" The young woman heard a strong man's voice and turned to the source and spotted their commander Genjuuro.

The red haired man said, "Kanade! Tusbasa! So this is where you were?"

Tsubasa said, "Commander!"  
Kanade said in her carefree tone, "Oh, it's the boss, Genjuuro!"

He said, "I think you already know this, but today is…"  
Kanade interrupted, "You wanna say "important," right?" She waved her hand, "We know already! So don't worry!"

Genjuuro smiled, "Just as long as you know. The future of the human race is riding on the result of today's concert."

Meanwhile underneath concert hall a woman dressed in a lab coat called Genjuuro and said, "Hello! This is Sakurai Ryouko! Everything is ready here." The area seemed to be an underground lab of some sort. In the underground lab you could see two strange object hooked up to a machine one of them seemed to look like a mirror.  
Genjuuro said, "Understood I'll be right over."  
Kanade said, "Leave the stage to us!"

As Genjuuro nodded and headed down to the lab Kanade began to head out on stage but Tsubasa was still hugging her knees. Kanade sighed and knelt down and hugged her, "You're too serious Tsubasa…" A bright red covered her cheeks.

Kanada continued, "If you take this too seriously, you're liable to snap eventually." Tsubasa looked Kanade in they eyes and was silent. "You're my partner, Tsubasa. When you look like that, I can't have fun."  
Tsubasa blushed, "If we aren't enjoying it, the people who've come to see us won't, either, right?"

"See? You get it." Kanade smiled.

Tsubasa smiled at her partner, "I feel that, as long as we're together, it'll work out somehow." Kanadae simply nodded. "Lets go, Kanade!"

Kanade said, "That's right. We're Zwei Wing, two wings that can fly to the ends of the Earth."

Tsubasa stood beside her partner, "We can overcome anything!" The two held hands as the lights in the stadium began to turn off. Blue and Pink lights began to flash through the area.

Miku snapped her glow stick and it changed to a blue color. Feathers began falling from the sky as the music started kicking in. Kanade and Tsubasa flew in and landed on the stage. Tsubasa was dressed in a blue two part dress and Kanade in an orange and white dress.

[*cue Gyakko No Flugel*](https://soundcloud.com/green_mamba/gyakkou-no-flugel)  
As Tsubasa and Kanade were singing Miku couldn't help, but sing along quietly as she waved her glow stick. She always had an interest in music, but she was so focused on her track team training she never really had time to work on music. The roof of the stadium opened up as they continued their song.

Meanwhile in the lab the two strange objects were glowing. A woman with tinted glasses was smiling everything was a success so far.

Back on stage Kanade addressed the audience, "We've still have a lot of show to go!"

[*Cue Oribital Beat*](https://soundcloud.com/green_mamba/orbital-beat)

Meanwhile in the lab the monitors were flashing red.

Genjurro said, "What's going on?"

One of the agents said, "The safety isn't holding against the internal pressure of the rising energy!"  
Another one said, "At this rate the relics will activate…no they'll go out of control!"

Suddenly there was a large explosion shaking the entire stadium. Miku lost her balance and fell hard on her knees. Suddenly dust seemed to appear out of nowhere as the music stopped.

Kanade said seriously, "The Noise is coming!"

In the sky green beings that looked like a flying shark appeared and dove into the stadium hitting several concert goers carbonizing them. A large blue one appeared from the ground and spawn several other strange crawling Noise that belly flopped onto the civilians killing them by carbonizing them.

Kanade said, "Let's fly Tsubasa! We're the only ones here carrying a spear and sword!"

Tsubasa tried to argue, "But the Commander hasn't given the order."

*end Orbital Beat*

Kanade ignored her partner and jumped off the stage and sang, " _Croitzal ronzell Gungir Zizz_ " An orange body suit appeared on Kanade as she summoned a large spear.

[*cue Sing With Me Till My Voice runs out*](https://soundcloud.com/green_mamba/kimi-to-iu-oto-kanade-tsukiru-made)

Kanade was piercing the Noise with ease as she sang. She jumped into the air and summoned several more spears to pierce the crowd of Noise. A large noise tried to sneak up on Kanade, but was sliced in half by a sword. Tsubasa had donned her own gear and was slicing through Noise left and right. Kanade's spear started to spinning and created a large tornado wiping out several more Noise. The two wings were in perfect sync with their fighting each matching the other's movement. \

Miku was still injured from the explosion she couldn't move her legs at all! She saw Kanade and Tsubasa fighting off the Noise with ease. She had to run! No matter how much it hurt. She tried to stand up but couldn't. The orange glow around Kanade faded.

She said, "That's all the time I get?" Another Noise appeared and charged Kanade pushing her back. Tsubasa saw her partner struggling and hurried over to her and sliced the Nosie that had attacked her. The ground shook once more as cracks began to form in the ground. Tsubasa spotted Miku struggling to stand and more Noise approaching them. Kanade's Linker had run out! There were too many Noise left! She had to do something! If she had paid more attention her partner wouldn't be struggling. She resolved herself.

She turned to Kanade, "Kanade promise me something."

Kanade said, "What are you talking about Tsubasa!?"  
Tsubasa said, "If anything happens to me keep the girl and our home safe."  
Kanade's eyes widened Tsubasa couldn't be thinking what she though could she!

Kanade said, "Tsubasa don't! We'll find a way out of this!"  
Tsubasa shook her head, "I was too weak I should've donned my gear as soon as the Noise appeared, but I was scared. You…you're so much stronger than me Kanade. If anything happens to me I want you to know singing with you is a dream come true."  
Kanade called out with tears in her eyes, "Tsubasa don't do it! We'll make it out of this together! We have to!"  
Tsubasa smiled at her partner and turned to face the Noise with her sword held high and began to sing.

" _Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal. Emustrolronzen Fine el Balal Zizzl."_ Kanade's cries were drowned out by the beautiful son. " _Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal."_ As Tsubasa was singing pieces of he strange armor began flying off her.

Miku's vision was hazy as if the world had frozen in place for this song. "This…song…it's beautiful." One shard of Tsubasa's strange armor flew off and struck Miku in the chest causing blood to fall from her chest. As the song continued the ground beneath her gave out. Kanade tried to run and help the girl, but her feet stood frozen in fear of what would happen to her partner. The ground beneath Miku gave out as she fell through the crack and felt an intense pain in her back as she landed on something sharp. Was she dead?  
Genjurro had managed to remove the rubble on top of him only to see a girl fall through the ceiling and land on the sharp edge of Shenshojing. She was already bleeding! He didn't see the Armor of Nehustan anywhere, but the girl's life came first. He hurried over to her and tore off his sleeve to wrap around the girl's wounds in hopes of stopping the bleeding. He wrapped the wound and hurriedly escaped the collapsing lab.

To Be Continued….


	2. A Fallen Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Noise have been defeated but what does the future hold for Tsubasa and Miku.

The Mirror’s Blade Chapter 2

Outside of the ER Genjuro was waiting to hear the result of the surgery on the girl He had already contacted the girl’s family. Genjuro had called an ambulance for both the girl and Tsubasa shortly after the Noise attack ended. Neither one of them were in great shape. The girl had a shard of Shenshojing in her back. It was a miracle she was still alive considering she had already been bleeding. Tsubasa condition was not as bad, but she was extremely exhausted. He knew she would survive. He thanked the stars Tsubasa did not need Linker if she was using Linker it likely would’ve killed her then and there using her Superb Song.

He heard a woman’s concerned voice, “Are you the one who brought my daughter to the hospital?” The woman had black hair and was clearly scared.

Genjuro said, “You must be Miss.Kohinata. Yes, I’m Genjuro Kazanari. I found your daughter injured in the rubble from the attack and brought her here.”

“Oh, thank goodness I couldn’t thank you enough. Where is my daughter right now?” She asked in conern and gratitude.

“She is in the operating room right now I’m afraid.” He answered.

“What happened to my baby girl? Will she be okay?’

“It would seem some of the glass from the lights pierced her chest and back. The doctors had to remove them shard immediately or she may not have survived. I’d like to apologize for our incompetence. Had we done better with making sure our equipment. I’d like to offer to take care of your daughter’s medical bill and any required therapy. Though I’ll have to ask you to sign some paper we’d like to keep this incident secretive.”

She said, “Why should I agree? You said this incident was your fault was it not?”

“Indeed and I’d like to make up for it, but if you don’t keep what happened at the concert hidden it could put your entire family in danger. We will provide protection as best we can. All I ask is that you keep what happened at the concert secret same would apply to your daughter.”

Miss.Kohinata thought for a moment, “As long as you keep your end of the deal then I’ll agree.” Genjuro thanked her as the doctor came out of the ER.

Miss.Kohinata ran to the doctor, “My daughter! Is she okay?”

The doctor said, “She will be alright. We’ve managed to remove most of the fragments, but I’m afraid some were too close to her heart to be removed.”

Miss Kohinata asked, “Are they a threat to my daughter’s life?”

“No, they won’t cause any harm to her health. Though I’m afraid her knees are in bad shape.”

“Why is that? Will she be able to walk again? Will she need a wheelchair!?” It was clear her panic was rising.

“Yes, she will be able to walk, but she’ll need braces for the rest of her life I’m afraid. She’ll require a few months of therapy.”

“Thank god can I go see her?” She asked.

“After she’s been transferred to the ward, she will be open to visitors.” He explained. Miku’s mother nodded as she waited for Miku to be transferred.

Genjuro said, “While she is being transferred why don’t we fill out the paperwork.”

Miss. Kohinata said, “Very well then.” Genjuro led her to another room to fill out the paperwork.

Meanwhile Kanade was in Tsubasa’s room holding her hand. She was still out cold. Kanade held Tsubasa’s hand as she watched the medical equipment. 

She said her voice was horse, “Please Tsubasa wake up. I...I can’t lose you too. I know you’re stronger than this. We’re Zwei Wing we can pull through this together. Please Tsubasa wake up.”

She was silent as she looked at Tsubasa’s sleeping face. She couldn’t lose her second wing. She had already lost her family to those damned Noise. She refused to lose anyone else to them! If only she didn’t have to rely on Linker. She could’ve wiped the Noise before it got this far.

She said, “I can’t let my time limit stop me from saving those I care about.”  
She felt Tsubasa stir and said, “Tsubasa! You’re awake!”  
Tsubasa asked weakly, “Kanade whe....where am I?”

Kanade smiled at her partner she couldn’t show weakness. “We’re at the hospital.”  
Tsubasa said, “Hos...hospital . We were at the concert and then...” Her eyes widened, “The Noise attacked!” She began coughing hard as her blood pressure shot up.

Kanade said in great concern, “Calm down Tsubasa! The Noise are gone. You managed to finish them off with your Superb Song.”  
Tsubasa took a deep breath in relief, “So everyone is safe now?”

Kanade nodded, “Yeah you did it Tsubasa. You protected everyone.”

Tsubasa sighed in relief, “Thank goodness. Wait what happened to the girl and the relics?”

Kanada frowned Tsubasa’s voice was still hoarse. She quickly wiped away the frown she can’t upset Tsubasa. She should be more concerned with herself not those other things.

Kanade said, “The commander managed to get the girl to safety. She fell through ground and landed on top of Shenshojing. A shard of it seems to have embedded itself in her back. She is in surgery right now. As for the relics....” She paused for a moment, “The Nehuestan Armor and Shenshojing have gone missing.”

Tsubasa said, “W... we failed to save humaintiy’s defense against the Noise and we lost so many lives. I..I failed my duty.”  
Kanade squeezed Tsubasa’s hand lightly, “We didn’t fail at all. Section 2 can find them again I’m sure. You saved as many people as you could Tsubasa. You aren’t a failure. Don’t you dare think like that. Remember what I said we’re Zwei Wings we can fly to the ends of the Earth together. Together we can overcome anything.”

Tsubasa smiled at Kanade’s optimism.

Kanade said, “Stay right here I’m going to go get the doctor.” Tsubasa simply nodded and let Kanade reach out to the doctor. Tsubasa frowned as Kanade left. They had lost the relics amd that hurt her pride they lsot the hope humanity had. She believed Section 2 could find them again. It still hurt. She looked down at her Symphogear pendant around her neck and noticed a mark on it. It looked like some of the crystal had broken off at some point. When had that happened? Would Ryoko be mad she damaged the Symphogear? She couldn’t help but worry.

A little while later Kanade returned with a doctor who asked her to leave the room to run some tests. She had mentioned to the doctor her hoarse voice. She had a bad feeling about it. She spotted Genjuro approaching her.

She said, “Oh Boss hello.” She wasn’t really in the mood to be playful with the commander right now.

Genjuro said, “How is she Kanade? Has she woken up?”

“Yeah she just woke up a little while ago. The doctor is checking on her right now. He said he wanted to run some tests. He didn’t say what kind though.” She answered.

Genjuro sighed in relief, “At least she has woken up. The worst-case scenario has been avoided. Did she say anything?”

Kanade said, “She didn’t realize where we were at first, but I told her we were in the Hospital. She wass more concerned with the girl and the relics.”  
Genjuro said, “I see she must be shaken with the two relics missing. We’ll use all our resource to find them.”  
Kanade nodded, “How is the girl doing? I’m sure once Tsubasa has recovered she’ll want to speak with her.”  
Genjuro said, “Her surgery just finished up and she’s been transferred to another room. Her knees were badly injured. According to the doctor she dislocated her knees badly and had some fractures. They’ll recover but she may need braces for life. Her mother is with her right now. I managed to get her to sign an agreement. We’ll take care of her medical bills and therapy. We’ll provide as much support as we can for them.”

Kanade said, “I see at least she survived that should give Tsubasa some comfort.”  
Genjuro nodded, “Indeed let’s hope both of them recover.”  
A few minutes later the doctor came out and turned to Genjuro, “Are you her guardian?”

Genjuro said, “I’m her uncle. Her father couldn’t make it.”  
The doctor said, “I’ve run a few tests on her. I should have the results in an hour.”  
Genjuro said, “What can you tell us right now?”

The doctor said, “All her vitals seem to be running fine. She is in a state of extreme exhaustion. Though I am concerned about her vocal cords.”  
Kanade demanded in worry, “Is something wrong with them!?”

Genjuro said, “Calm down Kanade. What is it you find concerning?”

The doctor said, “Her voice was extremely hoarse the whole time. I’m worried they may have permanent damage. I won’t know for certain until I run through the data.”  
Kanade gasped, “She’ll recover right?”

The doctor said, “I won’t know for certain until I’ve analyzed the data.”  
Genjuro said, “We’ll wait for your results for now. Perhaps we should go out and get something to eat for now.”

Kanade said, “You’re welcome to do so boss, but I’m staying with Tsubasa.”  
Genjuro laughed lightly, “I had a feeling you would. I’ll pick something up for you then. Anything you want?”  
Kanade said, “Something from Flower would be nice.”  
Genjuro said, “Very well then.” He left to go pick up food and Kanade returned to Tsubasa’s room. Tsubasa had fallen asleep after the doctor’s test. Kanade smiled at her partner’s peaceful sleeping face as she brushed some hair out of her face. She’d make it through. She had faith that she would.

After about an hour Genjuro had gotten Kanade some food to eat and were waiting for the doctor to return. The doctor soon entered the room his face was neutral.

Genjuro said, “So have your test results come in?”  
The doctor nodded, “Yes they have and the mostly turned out normal, except...” He paused for a moment.

Kanade growled, “Just spit it out!” She had to know! She needed to know what was wrong with her partner her other wing.

The doctor wanted to tell her she was rude, but he understood the girl’s anger. She was her performing partner after all.

He said, “It seems my fears weren’t unfounded. Her vocal cords were badly damaged.”  
Kanade’s face began to drop, “She’ll recover right? It’ll only take a few months, right? Right doctor...” Her voice was slowing raising in pitch.  
The doctor said, “I’m afraid...they won’t. The strain on them was far too much.”  
Kanade shouted, “What! So she won’t be able to talk again!? She just spoke to me!”  
Genjuro shouted, “Calm yourself Kanade or I’ll be forced to make you leave.” Kanade clenched her fist. “Is there any form of treatment doctor?”

The doctor shook his head, “I’m afraid not. She will be able to talk again slowly, but it won’t be it’s full strength. I’m afraid she’ll have to retire from singing.”  
Kanade fought back tears no....no....no...no...she can’t...she won’t be able to sing with Tsubasa again?

Genjuro put a hand on Kanade’s shoulder to try and calm her. Kanade shoved it off him and ran out of the hospital. She couldn’t hide her tears. Genjuro didn’t give chase to girl. This was hard on everyone, but especially for Kanade. She lost her singing partner. The two of them would never be able to sing together again. This sadly meant Kanade was now the sole Symphogear Wielder they could rely on. The completion of Linker was now a top priority.

Kanade was outside in the small wooded area nearby and letting her tears flow. She had lost her singing partner.

She cried out, “Damn those Noise! First you take my family! Now you’ve stolen my partner’s singing voice!” She punched a tree leaving a nasty fist shaped mark in it. She’d never sing with Tsubasa again! She loved singing with Tsubasa it was dream come true for both. Now....there was no joy in singing anymore.

She said, “I’ll sing to destroy those monsters that took her voice from her and nothing more. I’ll kill every one of them!”

She vowed to destroy every Noise in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Icy: Hello everyone I am back with Chapter 2 of A Mirror’s Blade. This is the aftermath of the concert. As you can tell things are quite different. Both Kanade and Tsubasa live.
> 
> Kanade: Yeah but you took away my partner’s singing voice! *summons Gungir and strikes at me*
> 
> Icy: *summons barrier to block* Hey calm down Kanade. She is still alive I wouldn’t kill her off.
> 
> Kanade: I supposed but I’m still pissed! What do you plan on having next?
> 
> Icy: I’ll timeskip a year. Tsubasa may not be singing but she still have a role to play here. Besides just because she can’t sing doesn’t mean she can’t perform with you.
> 
> Kanade: What do you mean?  
> Icy: You’ll see in time.
> 
> Kanade: You better not disappoint me. Anyways Please Read and Review.
> 
> Icy: Yeah I would to hear your thoughts so far.


	3. Awakening Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two year since the Zwei Wing Tragedy. Miku had to give up track and enrolled at Lydian Academy along with her best friend Hibiki Tachibana. What happens as the gears of fate begin to turn.

It had been two years since the Zwei Wing Tragedy. Miku had woken up early to prepare for her classes. She was greeted by her best friend’s sleeping face. She smiled at her face before lightly shaking her awake.

Miku said, “Hibiki we have to get ready for class today.”  
“Five more minutes Miku…” Hibiki muttered in her sleep.

“Come on Hibiki we don’t have time. I...need a bit longer to get ready.” Miku frowned.

Hibiki flinched at the words how could she forget! Miku needed more time to get ready because of her legs. “Gomen Miku!” She quickly scrambled out of their bed. She climbed down off their bunk and went to the closest to get their uniforms laid out. Miku slowly climbed down the bunk and began making her way to bathroom.

She arrived in the bathroom and began changing out of her sleep wear. She glanced down at her knees which had some scars on it from surgery to repair the fractures in them. She glanced at her chest a scar remained there from the operation of removing the shards in her chest. The incident…it hurt to think about. There were so many lives lost at the concert and yet she survived thanks to Zwei Wing and their strange armor and weapons. Tsubasa had sang a beautiful song that resonated in her mind. She had saved her from the Noise. But it costs her almost everything. Shortly after the incident it was announced Tsubasa had to enter an early retirement due to the incident her vocal cords had been horribly damaged. She’d never sing again. It hurt knowing she costs Tsubasa what she loved to do. She looked so happy singing with Kanade on stage and…she took that away from her. She couldn’t bring herself to face Tsubasa directly. She’d sent hundreds of apology notes to her, but never received a reply. Tsubasa must hate her. Kanade has not done a single concert since the incident, but she was still making music, but it didn’t seem like she was having fun. She shook her head she needed to get ready for school. She quickly entered the shower and cleaned herself off. Once she was done showering, she dried off and saw her uniform and braces off to the side likely having been brought in by Hibiki. She quickly changed into her uniform and put the braces over her legs. She had to give up track because of her injuries. It hurt, but she was thankful to still be alive. She had to keep moving forward. She headed into the kitchen to cook breakfast herself and Hibiki. She had enrolled at Lydian Music Academy to pursue a job in the music field. Hibiki had enrolled as well and the two were sharing a room. It was comforting having Hibiki with her. Life had bene tough since the incident from the therapy to aftermath of the incident. She had unanimously been declared the Killer of Zwei Wing. People would say she should have died at the concert too. If she didn’t have Hibiki with her she wasn’t sure she would still be alive. Hibiki soon arrived in the kitchen and the two ate their breakfast before heading to class.

Later on at lunchtime Miku and Hibiki were getting their lunch from the cafeteria. Miku had taken a seat at one of the open tables. She was waiting for Hibiki to show up, but she was running late. As she was waiting a young blue haired woman spotted Miku sitting alone.  
Tsubasa recognized the girl from the concert immediately. She had always wanted to respond to the girl’s letters but due to the need of keeping the incident a secret she couldn’t.

She approached the girl and asked her voice soft and a bit hoarse. “Is this seat open?”  
  
Miku was shocked why was Tsubasa sitting with the girl who ruined her career?  
Miku said, “Oh um…yes I can…move if you want me to.”  
Tsubasa shook her head, “You don’t have to. I didn’t know you enrolled at Lydian.”  
Miku said “Oh well after the umm…concert my legs they…”  
Tsubasa said, “You had to have surgery on them right?”  
Miku nodded lightly, “Ye…yeah I had to quit track team because of it. Tsub.. no I mean Kazanari-san. I…I’m sorry for everything.”  
Tsubasa stopped her, “You don’t have to apologize.”  
Suddenly they heard another voice, “Miku! I’m sorry I’m late!” Hibiki quickly spotted Tsubasa sitting across from Miku and took her seat next to her best friend.  
Tsubasa said, “Oh hello. Who might you be?”  
Hibiki said, “I’m Hibiki Tachibana.”  
Tsubasa said, “It’s nice to meet you Tachibana-san.”

Hibiki replied a bit harshly, “It’s nice to meet you too Kazanari-san. Can we help you with something?” She didn’t particularly have anything against the blue haired former idol. But she didn’t know if Tsubasa held a grudge, but she wasn’t gonna risk Miku feeling worse. Miku had suffered a lot from the incident. Thanks to the concert her legs were greatly injured making her handicapped which led to more bullying. Some of the students were staring at the group. While not everyone did. There were some student who blamed Miku for the Incident, but no one dared to state that lest they desire to get bitten by Miku’s guard dog Tachibana. Miku felt she was being crushed by the glares from some of their classmates.

She said, “H…Hibiki I think I’m going to head to class early.” She quickly got up to go to her next class. Hibiki frowned as Miku ran off she hoped she’d be alright. She kept an eye on some of the student if any of them tried to go after Miku they’d be in for hell.

She said bluntly, “Alright Kazanari I don’t like you. What do you want with Miku?”

Tsubasa was taken a back by the tone it was a lot harsher than before.

“I just wanted to see how she was doing is all. I had no idea she had enrolled here.” Tsubasa explained trying to keep calm.

“Like I buy that. You don’t give a damn about her. She sent you hundreds of apology letters and you didn’t respond to a single one. Do you have any idea the hell she went through after that damn concert? She was in therapy for a year and her legs never fully recovered she had to give up track which she loved. You may have lost your ability to sing but you can still work with your partner, Miku can’t do that. So stay away from her got it?” Hibiki’s voice was dead serious. Tsubasa had no idea how to respond. Maybe she should talk to her Uncle about the situation. Hibiki headed off to meet up with Miku.

After class Miku and Hibiki had been packing up.

Miku said, “Ah that’s right Kanade-san’s new album comes out today.”  
“Well we can head down to the music store then.” Hibiki said.

The two headed into the city.

Miku was quiet as she and Hibiki made their way to the Music store. Miku was humming to herself as she was smiling. It was a nice sunny day out class had gone well too. Though she was still a bit uncomfortable about having run into Tsubasa, but she hid it. Hibiki was on guard as they walked around. Miku was well known as the only survivor from the audience at the concert. She still remembered…the thing she saw after she got back from her family trip. Miku…her sunshine was dimming when she got back. She hardly recognized Miku when she got back…she didn’t want to think about the injuries she saw on Miku not even considering her damaged legs. Those bastards shattered Miku’s windows. She was too scared to even leave her room and whenever she did go to school. She found so many times Miku crying in the bathroom with bruises all over her. As Hibiki was remembering those cursed days she felt a breeze blow and turn around to see black dust blowing through the air as they passed the music store. Hibiki’s eye widened and she quickly grabbed Miku’s arm and ran without saying a word.  
  
Miku winced in pain as she was dragged by her best friend, “Hibiki! Please slow down I…my legs.”

Hibiki bit her lips, “I’m sorry Miku but I can’t don’t you see the dust?”

Miku looked in the windows seeing large piles of carbon. Her eyes widened Noise, here…was…she really cursed just like everyone told her? Should she have stayed home and not left for Lydian. She began shaking as the memories of shattered windows flashed in her mind. So…many…beatings…it…was…what she deserved.  
  
Hibiki saw her friend shaking on the verge of a mental breakdown. Shit not now!?

She said, “Miku! Stay with me!” She turned into an alley which she remembered being a shortcut to the shelter, but they were a long way from it. As she turned the corner she saw Noise all around them.

She said, “Shit! Just our luck!”  
Miku said, “H…Hibiki please just run leave me here. I..this is what I deserve..I’m cursed.”

Hibiki said, “No way in hell Miku!” She saw a large body of water and held Miku tight and dived in and started swimming away keeping Miku with her. She’d protect Miku no matter what! She managed to get ashore with Miku and took a second to catch her breath. Those damn Noise had forced them away from the Shelter. She needed a place for her and Miku to hide. She remembered a factory not far from their location.

Miku spoke up weakly, “Hi..Hibiki please just go leave me here…I…”

Hibiki said, “Don’t give up on living Miku! We’ll make it through this together! I’ll protect you no matter what!”

Miku’s eyes widened, “Hi…Hibiki.” She stood up weakly.

Hibiki smiled at her sunshine, “Let’s go Miku. I know a factory in the area we can take shelter there.” She grabbed Miku and began leading her to the factory they kept running as fast as they could.

Meanwhile Kanade had just gotten back from a recording session and said, “The Hell is going on!?”  
Aoi said, “We picked up high energy reading of Noise in the center of the city.”

Kanade said, ”Damn it Ogawa! Why didn’t you call me!”  
He said, “You were in middle of recording Kanade.”

She scowled, “Screw that! Where are the bastards!?” She headed to the Med bay and was greeted by Tsubasa.

Tsubasa said her voice slightly hoarse, “Kanade please calm down.”

“Tsubasa I need my Linker please move.” Kanade asked

“I know Kanade, but you need to calm down being reckless will get you hurt.”

Kanade sighed. “I know that Tsubasa, but I have to make those bastards pay for taking your voice.”

Tsubasa sighed knowing she wouldn’t listen and moved out of the way. Kanade got her Linker and injected it into herself. She made her way out of the med bay, “Where are the bastards?!”

The commander said, “We’re localizing them now.”

Hibiki spotted a ladder and tried make her way up, but as she and Miku tried to climb up it their grip slipped and they fell to the ground. Miku fell first but barely managed to land, but cried in pain. Hibiki had a better landing, but saw Miku was in pain she hurried ran over in front of Miku as she saw the Noise coming. She got into a fighting position. “Miku run. I’ll distract them long enough for you to get away.” She was deadly serious.

Miku’s eyes widen, “No! Hibiki I can’t! I..I can’t lose you!”

Hibiki said, “I’m not going anywhere Miku!” She had to hold off the Noise long enough to keep Miku safe. If she died here Miku would have no one to protect her.

The Noise tried to attack the pair, but Miku felt a burning in her chest as they came close. She couldn’t let Hibiki die for her!

She chanted, “ _Various Ame No Habikir Tron_ ”

Blue machinery shot out of her body and quickly went back in but when it did, she was wearing a blue and black bodysuit with a red crystal in the center.

Back at Section 2’s base Aoi was going over the data.

“We’re picking up another high energy signal aside from the Noise. We’re identifying it now.”

On the screen everyone’s face lit up in shock

The commander cried, “Habakiri-datto!?”  
  
Kanade said, “What!? That’s impossible! Tsubasa is right here! I’m leaving now! Where the hell is it!?”  
Aoi said, “It’s in the factory district.”  
  
Kanade rushed out to transport she would figure out the hell was going on.

Meanwhile back at the factory Miku and Hibiki were in shock.

Hibiki said, “What the hell is that?!”

Miku said, “This..this is the armor Tsubasa wore at the concert!” She and Kanade were able to fight off the noise. Could she do the same? But how?  
The Noise tried to swing their arm down onto Hibiki. Miku quickly jumped in front of Hibiki.

Hibiki cried, “Miku don’t!”  
  
Miku swung her arm trying to shoo the noise away but as she hit it the noise dissolved.

Miku’s eyes widen as the Noise dissolved how’d she do that?

“How’d you do that Miku?!” Hibiki asked in shock.

“I..I don’t know.”

The Noise roared as they went back to attacking.

Miku began singing from no where, “When I rush up to the top of the building and look down, I see a colorful world with Umbrellas blooming like flowers.”

([I wish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoRl73SrZqQ))

Miku grabbed Hibiki and jumped up on top of one the building in the factory.

Hibiki’s eyes widened how’d Miku do that! That was impossible for someone with regular legs and yet Miku is handicapped and pulled it off. She didn’t have much time to react as more Noise appeared to be waiting for them and ran towards the two girls. Miku was flailing her arms as the Noise came closer barely swatting them out of the way and destroying them. She remembered Tsubasa had a sword when she was fighting where had it come from? More Noise were getting close to the pair and Miku could only flail her arms as they got close to her and Hibiki. She just had to protect Hibiki.

Miku was starting to tire out but suddenly Spearing rained down from the sky destroying the Noise. A woman with wild orange hair came from the sky.

Miku’s eyes widened, “Amou-san! I knew that wasn’t a dream!”

The woman glared at the girl in Tsubasa’s symphoger and making a mockery of it, “Get the fucking hell out of my way theif! Let me do my damn job! Just get the hell out of here!”

Miku was taken back by the words of Kanade.

Hibiki glared, “What the hell is wrong with you!?”

Kanade ignored the girl and summoned her spear piercing the several noise destroying them like some feral monster.

Miku said, “Hibiki I trust Kanade-san lets go.”

Hibiki said, “Miku did you not hear her?!”

“I did Hibiki but we are..or…I’m just getting in the way.” She frowned. She grabbed Hibiki and carried her bridal style and jumped down from their location but some Noise were in the way. By instinct Miku held her leg out to slam through the Noise. She landed but fell on her back with Hibiki on top of her.

Hibiki cried, “Miku!”

A much larger Noise appeared in front Hibiki and she stood up ready to fight but an orange tornado destroyed the Noise obliterating it and the remaining Noise.

Kanade said, “Are you a god damn idiot!? It’ll kill you!”

Miku’s armor disappeared as she collapsed to the ground from some pain in her legs.

“Miku!” Hibiki ran to her friend to support her. “I need to take a Taxi and get her back to the dorm!”

Hibiki tried to run but Kanade pointed her spear at the two, “You two aren’t going anywhere! You are coming with me.” She knocked the two in the back of the head knocking them out cold.

Tsubasa and several agents came running into the factory.

Tsubasa cried, “Kanade! You didn’t have to knock them out like that!” Tsubasa had a nasty coughing fit and Kanade ran over to her partner, “Tsubasa!”

“I’m fine Kanade.” Her voice was incredibly horse.

One of the woman said. “Let’s take them back to base.”

Episode 1: Awakening Beat

Also please check out my friend’s own AU called [Clipped Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932189/chapters/70987761). They are an amazing writer and I’m so happy to have them as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Icy: Hello everyone back with some more Mirror’s Blade. Sorry for the wait I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter we’ll have the confrontation between Kanade and Miku about her gear. You also got a glimpse of Hibiki in the verse. She is similar to Alter Bikky but there are a few changes. Please read and review.
> 
> Next time on the Mirror’s Blade Sins of the Past!

**Author's Note:**

> Icy: I'm sorry to end this here but hey it's Symphogear tradition to end in cliffhanger is it not? Anyway this is a Symphogear fanfiction idea I've had on the backburner for a while. I do hope you enjoy it. I intend to continue working on the story today after I take care of some family stuff. Please let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate any feedback you can give. What is Tsubasa and Miku's fate? You'll find out next time on The Mirror's Blade next time!


End file.
